1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flash memory, and more particularly to a method for accessing a flash memory module, a corresponding flash memory controller, and a memory device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to make a flash memory with higher storage density and more capacity, the 3D flash memory manufacture becomes more important, and a variety of 3D NAND-type flash memory manufactures have been developed. For a conventional 3D NAND-type flash memory, since the manufacture structure becomes totally different and positions of floating gates are changed, it becomes more complicated for data writing and reading compared to a traditional 2D NAND-type flash memory, and thus some serious problems arise. For example, for a certain 3D NAND-type flash memories, multiple word lines may be defined as one word line set, and such word lines within the same word line set share the same control circuit. This inevitably causes that data errors also occur at floating gate transistors on the other word lines within a word line set if program fail occurs at floating gate transistors on one word line of the same word line set. In addition, data errors also occur at floating gate transistors on the other word lines within a word line set if one word line is open or two word lines are short for the same word line set. Accordingly, it is important to provide an effective error correction mechanism to maintain data integrity and accuracy as well as achieving the advantage of lower circuit costs.